


Escapades

by Betor



Category: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betor/pseuds/Betor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Tyr role play.  PWP. Sequel to Water Sports.<br/>Disclamor: Do not own. Playing with some else's set and characters.<br/>Warnings: Tiny bit of BSDM in the role play.<br/>Coauthored by Lursa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapades

Harper shivers against the wall. His High Guard Captain's uniform does little to protect him from the chilly metal. His chains rattle as he shifts position but there is no response from the sole occupant of the lavish bed. The bed looks very comfortable. It's huge and covered with the finest quality teal sheets. Thick pillows are piled high.

The nude male appears supremely comfortable, sprawled across the teal sheets. Even his heavily muscled frame has ample room. His long black braids fall over the side of the pump pillow cushioning his head. His wide chest rises and falls evenly as if he is deeply asleep. The wide chest tapers into a narrow waist that flows into the barest beginnings of a cloud of dark curls. The hard muscled thigh is raised just high enough to prevent Harper from seeing more. The faintest of smiles curve the lush lips as if enjoying a particularly good dream.

Harper leans back and then recoils with a rattle of chains his shoulders press against the cool metal. His eyes narrow as he levels an envious stare on the bed and its occupant. He snorts. Like that sneaky Nietzschean bastard is really sleeping. He has had enough of this. "Hey! You!"

The only response to his snarl is the smug tilt of those full lips.

"You – I know you aren't sleeping. What do you think you are doing?" Harper pulls against his chains.

The dark face turns toward him and the amber eyes open to study him with languid interest. "Whatever I please."

Harper's eyes widen in outrage. "In your dreams, Nietzschean! I'm an official High Guard Captain. The only thing you will do with me is return me to the nearest High Guard station and beg for my mercy."

The amber eyes sweep him with a slow, lingering look. There is an intrigued glint in the darkening depths. "You command nothing here, Captain Harper."

"This," Harper rattles his chains vigorously, "this is a clear violation of Article 9003, Paragraphs 56-59 of the High Guard Galactic Code. I demand that you release me."

"Article 9003? Paragraphs 56-59?" The husky velvet voice sounds bemused.

"Exactly." Harper lifts his chin definitely.

"Allow me to bring to your attention to the fact that you are no longer in High Guard controlled space. You are in Nietzschean space. High Guard codes no longer apply."

Harper looks down his nose with his most disdainful expression. "High Guard codes are recognized by all decent denizens everywhere."

"Decent denizens?" Tyr's full lips twitch. "I feel quite certain that the High Guard codes list Nietzscheans as indecent denizens."

"I demand that you release me." Harper draws himself up to his full height and glares at the lean frame stretched ever so comfortably across the warm nest of sheets and comforter.

Tyr runs a thoughtful hand through his long hair. He studies the ends of his braids with a considering air for a long moment before lifting his gaze to meet Harper's impatient stare. "No."

That…ooooh…that bastard is going to pay for keeping him chained up to this cold metal wall so long. "You can't keep me chained here."

"Oh, but I can." Tyr stretches lazily, setting off a fascinating cascade of rippling muscles. The shielding thigh drops revealing the heavy swell of sac and thickening length of shaft.

Harper forces his gaze up to meet the dark amber stare. "How dare you!"

"There wasn't much daring involved. First, I took your ship and now," Tyr rolls smoothly to his feet and stalks over to stare menacingly down at Harper. "I believe taking you comes next."

"Never."

"Never?" Tyr wraps a big hand around Harper's nape, tilting the human's head back. He leans down to press his forehead against the human's. "Not only will I take you, Captain Harper, but you will beg me for it before I'm done."

Harper shivers at the warm breath brushing softly against his skin. One of the long braids slides forward to touch his cheek. He breathes in Tyr's rich, exotic scent and finds himself craving more. "Like that's gonna happen."

"You think not?"

Harper opens his mouth to comment only to moan as Tyr's full lips cover his mouth and a hot velvet tongue glides over his, filling his mouth with slow, suggestive caresses. His hands reach for the Nietzschean but the chains pull him up short so that only his fingertips brush the plush skin. He leans back against the wall, breathing quickly, as Tyr pulls back.

Tyr smiles, smug and triumphant. His thumb rubs softly over the human's swollen lips. He leans in again, claiming the human's mouth with a hot, hard kiss as his hands slide over the fabric of the High Guard jacket. The snapping sound of the fastenings yielding to his fingers seems loud. The only other sound in the room is Harper's ragged breathing and soft moans. Tyr growls and raises his head again. His mouth hovers provocatively. "Beg for it, human."

"No." Harper gasps, closing his eyes to hide the sight of such temptation. "No. Begging is so not going to happen."

Tyr pushes the open jacket back, baring the smooth, pale skin of the human's chest. His hands trailed lightly over the lines of Harper's shoulders then down his palms gliding over beaded peach nipples to Harper's waist as he drops to his knees.

"Yeah, that's right. Kneel at my feet. Where all Nietzscheans should be – will be when I'm done conquering the universe." Harper catches his breath at the excitingly dangerous glitter in the amber eyes. Has he gone too far? Or not far enough?

"So you admit that the High Guard are bent on conquest, Captain Harper. That's a start." Tyr slides his hands over the curves of Harper's calves to explore the solid thigh muscles.

Harper licks his lips as he watches the big dark hands move lightly over the fabric of his navy pants. "I don't care what Nietzschean tricks you use. I'll never tell you my security codes."

"Are you certain about that? Nothing at all?" Tyr leans forward, nuzzling the bulge filling the front of the uniform pants.

"Absolutely nothing. The Harper gives it up for nothing." Harper blinks. Wait a minute that didn't come out exactly right.

Tyr laughs huskily, rubbing his cheek against the solid length of Harper's hard shaft. "Is that so? I didn't realize that High Guard Captains were so…easy."

"Hey! There's nothing easy about me, Uber."

"Don't call me 'Uber', human, unless you can take the consequences."

"Consequences? I sneer at your consequences. Uber, uber, uber. What are you gonna do about that? Huh?" Harper watches breathlessly as the big hands settle on his hips; as the amber eyes fill with predatory intent. His stomach muscles tense with anticipation. What is Tyr going to do? How will the Nietzschean respond to the challenge?

Tyr yanks. Harper gasps as the pants rip, leaving him bare and exposed to the hot amber stare. His cock quivers expectantly as Tyr leans closer, the Nietzschean's warm breath blowing softly over it. "Now, wait just a minute."  
"Are you going to give me the codes?" Tyr's parted lips hover tauntingly close.

Harper moans, his hips tilting toward the heat of Tyr's mouth. "No."

"Wrong answer, Captain Harper." Tyr rubs his beard over the delicately flushed skin of Harper's rosy shaft.

"Tyr," Harper gasps breathlessly.

"Yes?" Tyr barely touches the tip of his tongue to the wide trembling head. "Did you think of something that you wanted to tell me?"

"Damn it!" Harper jerks at his chains.

"No? Do let me know when you think of something interesting to say. I'm otherwise occupied until then. " Tyr cups his hands around the muscular swells of the human's ass. His fingers dip into the shadowed cleft, stroking downward, spreading the damp, thick coolness of lube in enticing circles over the tight furl.

Harper pants, squirming desperately. "Tyr."

"Hmmmm?" Tyr lays a line of damp kisses up the sides of Harper's thick cock. "Did anyone ever tell you, Captain Harper, that you taste…delicious?"

"Hey…stop that…ummm…that's an order, mister." Harper's body arches as Tyr's finger eases gently inside, brushing deftly over his sweet spot. "Oooooh…stop that…right…now."

"Make me, Captain Harper." Tyr watches with interest as the heavy satiny sac sways between Harper's spread thighs with the slow writhe of the human's compact body. He presses another finger inside, fascinated by the coiling and tensing muscles sliding and flexing beneath the human's pale skin. "You know how to end this."

"Tyr. Please. Tyr. Ahhh." Harper twists, urgently pressing back as a third finger joins the other two slowly gliding in and out, caressing his sweet spot. "Damn. The damn code is Alpha 9 Zee 87 Omega. There. I gave it up. Now, fuck me, damn it."

Tyr laughs softly as he reaches up to release the cuffs. "Is that an order, Captain Harper, sir?"

"You betcha." Harper slides eagerly down to the floor. He picks up the bottle of lube and swiftly strokes it over the hard jut of Tyr's cock, admiring the dark glistening shimmer that the lube imparted to the Nietzschean's skin.

"I don't know." Tyr settles over Harper. The thick head of his shaft nudges tauntingly along the human's cleft. "There was supposed to be begging. I'm not certain that I heard begging."

Harper wraps his legs around the narrow waist. "So much for the famed Nietzschean hearing. I begged."

"Sounded more like an order to me." Tyr flexes, rubbing the damp skin of his stomach against Harper.

Harper moans. His hands clutch Tyr's hard biceps. "You're so gonna pay for this."

Tyr shakes his head sadly. "First orders. Now threats."

"Please, fuck me." Harper presses hot, ardent kisses over the wide shoulders. His fingers sharply pinch the dusky nipples. "Please, Tyr…fuck me already, damn it."

Harper arches, crying out at the slow, solid press of the Nietzschean thick shaft. "Ooooh. Tyr. That's so good."

Tyr bends down, claiming the human's mouth, filling it with the slow thrust of his tongue. Only when Harper is clinging desperately to him does he raise his head. A sensual smile spreads across his face. "More?"

"Yes. Oh, yes." Harper curls closer, writhing against the damp velvet skin. His legs tighten around Tyr's narrow waist then loosen and slide away to spread wide, arching his hips up, meeting and welcoming the quickening rhythm of Tyr's thrusting. His hands glide down the Nietzschean's back to clench on the flexing muscles of Tyr's ass. Harper arches crying out as his climax burns through him. A moment later, he feels Tyr pulsing deep inside.

Tyr gently eases out and picks Harper up and carries him into the shower. "Any further orders, Captain Harper, sir?"

"Ummmm." Harper stirs, reviving as the warm water flows over him. He slides down Tyr's body to stand, leaning against the Nietzschean. "This is good. Bigger than the Maru's showers but I have many fond memories of that showers."

"I also so." Tyr leans down to claim a gentle kiss. "The beach was good too."

"And the waterfall. Oh, man. The waterfall was fabulous." Harper nuzzles Tyr's chest affectionately. His arms slide around the Nietzschean's waist.

"We still have a day left before we have to go back to the Andromeda. What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm. How about Captain Harper captures a wild Nietzschean and ties him to the bed?" Harper leans back, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. His hands slide possessively over the hard curves of Tyr's ass.

Tyr spreads foamy soapsuds over Harper's chest. "I don't know. Will there be begging involved? I liked the begging; the way you say my name when you come."

Harper fills his hands with the long braids and pulls Tyr down for a long deep kiss. "Only if you earn it."

"I think I can manage that."

The End


End file.
